User blog:Mhazard/Rules: Tamriel Magical Girl (Experimental RP)
Tamriel Magical Girls (Experimental RP) (Jukebox) Roleplay Portal http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65675 Briefing The year is 5E 001, where advanced Arcane Arts and Dwemeri technology are commonplace. Tamriel is now under leaderless anarchy due to prolonged warfare. most governmental parties in Tamriel are either exhausted or defunct, as a result, Arcane Art industries are quickly arising, taking over the economy and thus become the most influential power. However, as resources and influences are limited, sparks between Arcane Art industries are now growing slowly... Magical Girls, or the technical name, the Aethermaiden, are the result of the advanced technology, they're selective breeds of artificial life form, exclusively resembles young females attuned with a potent magical powers for amplifying their abilities and reflexes in order to carry out the duties for their masters, the Attuners, with the help of their quick learning to to curiosity and innocence. Magical Girl have various uses in daily life situations, from household services, quest taking, mercenary soldiers, to an extent they can be served a biological computers powering the Animunculi automatons for the paramilitary corporations, those automatons are also known as Aetherium Cores, the primary weaponry for various corporations. One day, you received a package containing license and instructions for creating your own Magical Girl, above all, there's already a fresh Magical Girl in a capsule, you can attune her into whatever your like. You're the Attuner, how'd you run your arcane art business? Objective This is the era where you attune and assemble your own girl for your own sake, you can attune her clothing, equipment, personalities, into whatever you like, be it your powerful mage daughter, your cute servant, your biological computer, or whatever you like, the maiden is yours. You can also grow your own arcane art industry or join the other corporations. What type of industry would you make? Magic Academy? Biological Power Plant? Mercenary Task Force? Paramilitary Corporation? Genetic Laboratory? It's all up to you. How would you grow your own ideal daughter? Glossaries *'Animunculi': Automations originated from the Dwemeri culture, the techniques behind are unveiled by a mysterious figure and adapted by various corporations. *'Aethermaiden': Recent products since 5E, also referred as Magical Girls, they're artificial life forms resembling young females, specifically attuned to be served as personal companion or biological computer. Capable of fast learning and flexible due to their innocence, amplified gene and Magicka. They're only functional before their adulthood, any Aethermaiden exceeded the lifespan of 20 must be disposed to avoid magicka instability and potential mental instability, once their innocence is lost, they'll become the peril to their masters if one regained their self consciousness. *'Aetherium Core': Advenced Animunculi powered by Magical Girls by using them as a biological computer placed inside a capsule, they do not contain Aetherium, though. *'AMS': Allegorical Manipulation System, the technique of wiring the AC's wire onto the Attuner's nervous system, compatibility is varied, one thing for sure is Aethermaiden and Human PLUS have higher AMS compatibility. *'Attuner': The people who attune their Magical Girls, the girls' appearances and personalities are all dependent to the Attuner. In 5E, most people can become an Attuners once they obtained the instruction books, facilities and magical girls. *'Biological Computer': also referred as biological battery, it is the act of powering automations via connecting a living Magical Girl to a device as a power source. *'Breeding': The act of creating a new Magical Girl, it can be done by extracting their egg gene via injection, or manual mating during their age between 15-20. *'Daethermaiden': The undead equivalent of Aethermaiden, some Attuners refused to abandon their expired Magical Girls, or in some case, they prefer to attune them to be an absolutely obedient units, as a result, they have undergone an illegal attunemnet to reanimate their deceased Magical Girl with the help of necromancy. Undead Magical Girls, compared to the living equivalent, they are less potent in terms of input, but they're much stable despite the attunement is illegal. They may seem to be immortal by appearance, they do, however, have a lifespan, once their Magicka are exhausted, they can no longer function. *'Disposal': Once the Magical Girls have reached the maturity, their innocence is considered lost and they're rendered expired and useless. Units being weaponized or used as biological Computer at the past would suffer emotional instability. As a result, one must deactivate the Magical Girl through killing them and absorbing all their magicka, or alternatively, extracting both their memories and Magicka to send them back to normal life. The former is more common as the source of Magicka is no longer a commonplace, while the later can turn them back to normal human, but all their memories and Magicka would be permanently lost, in short, they wouldn't remember the moments with the Attuners. *'Human PLUS': Experimental enhancement of transferring the gene of a Magical Girl into a human Attuner, these Attuners are amplified with a raw magical power which allows them to possess the same ability as their Magical Girls, it also slows down aging slightly. However, they also shared the same mental instability. This is considered illegal. There've been records of Human PLUS Attuners piloting the Aetherium Core directly by wiring their nervous system onto their automations, however, an Aethermaiden is still required as a power source. *'OP-Intensity': Similar to Human PLUS, except OP-Intensity is the attempt of transferring the gene of an expired Magical Girl into another functional Magical Girl, while this can double the intensity of the Magical Girl, this will speed up their growth and shortern their lifespan, considered illegal. *'Overed Weapon': additional weaponry powered with another Magical Girl, mostly attached onto Aetherium Core, each use would kill the contained battery girl in the process, this exceeds the limit of energy as multiple Magical Girls are used, it also leads to the creation of abnormal weaponries. ---- Magical Girl The key element is the Magical Girl, your home brew companions. Magical Girls are selective group of underage female with potent Magicka, they have various usage, from allies, servants, to biological computers, while many people chose to enhance their abilities via automatons and injections, there're many purists who prefer growing their girls through natural environment. You, as the Attuner, can alter their life to suit your needs. Options *'Name' - give her a good name, even when she can only live for 20 years. *'Race' - Magical Girls do carry racial abilities *'Appearance' - altered via genetic modification *'Personality' - affected by how you treat them *'Classes' -the type of mage *'Spells' - spells they use *'Usages' - household usage? military usage? or? *'Food' - you can control their meal *'OP-Intensity' - manually injects Magicka, but it halves their lifespan. ---- Aetherium Core Aetherium Cores are the military grade weaponry for combats between corporations, they're advanced automatons powered by Magical Girls and controlled by the Attuners, serving as both the battery and biological computer, while the automatons can be made of various materials despite they shared the same concept as the Animunculi. The assembling is also relatively easy, and all parts can be swapped. Aetherium Core Parts *'Head' - The camera part which records the vision for the attuners, the camera quality is affected by the Soul Gem used. *'Core' - The chest part, where the Magical Girl is located, their Magicka and personality will greatly affect the Core's performance. *'Arms' - The arm part, where the weapons are attached onto, it can be melee weaponry and staves, shoulders can also be attached with radars or flares made of Soul Gems. *'Legs' - The leg part, there're three types of legs: Bi-Pedal, Reverse-Joint and Quad-Legs, weight affects speed and poise, it can also be attached with steam booster. *'Back' - The back parts, can be used for attaching wings and steam jetpacks, while some attuners prefer to sacrifice their agility just to attach more staves. Overed Weapon Overed Weapon is an additional weaponry powered with another Magical Girl, mostly attached onto Aetherium Core, each use would kill the contained battery girl in the process, this exceeds the limit of energy as multiple Magical Girls are used, it also leads to the creation of abnormal weaponry such as the Grind Blade, which attaches six spinning blades onto one arm from a back pack. Overed Weapon List *'Grind Blade' - a weapon system attached with six spinning blades onto one arm from a back pack, one much purge the another arm to activate the spinning blades. *'Mass Pole' - a piston attached with steam booster, has multiple uses, each use consumes a Magical Girl as battery, takes up the forearm part. *'Aethermaiden Cannon' - an artillery weapon which directly fires an expired Magical Girl towards the enemy as an ammunition, the ammunition will be killed in process, also takes up the entire arm part to attach this weapon. *'Moonlight Greatsword' - a weapon system made of an enchanted Glass Greatsword which fires a wave beam by consuming the Magicka from the attached Magical Girl, the weakest of Overed Weapon, but it has the most ammunition. ---- Character Card (credit to HDS for the format) Attuner Card: Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Skills(One Master, Two Expert, Three Adept): Spells(Up to 4 + 1 custom spell): Powers(Racial + 1 more max): Resistances(Racial + 1 more max): Weaknesses(mandatory, not optional): Mental Weakness(highly mandatory): Faction: Corporation Type: Bio/Background: ---- Magical Girl Card: Name: Race: Gender: Female Age (Restricted to 1-20): Appearance: Class: (Their purpose, are they student? servant? weaponry? or biological batteries?) Skills(One Master, Two Expert, Three Adept): (One Adept, Two Apprentice, Three Novice if their ages are below 5) Spells(Up to 4 + 1 custom spell): Powers(Racial + 1 more max): Resistances(Racial + 1 more max): Weaknesses(mandatory, not optional): Mental Weakness(highly mandatory): Faction: Corporation Type: Bio/Background: ---- Feel free to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts